


A New Life

by FantasyImmortal



Series: The World of Vampires [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran has a brand new toy. You. After he came to the conclusion that you would be a better vampire than a human, he turned you without your knowledge. Now he's ready to enjoy watching your body and mind change with the hungers that will consume you.





	1. Chapter 1

                I stood in the shower, my face tilted up towards the water. I combed my fingers through my hair as I thought on what I had done. Saeyoung was not going to be happy, but for argument’s sake she didn’t seem very happy with her life. “She was unhappy enough to fuck a stranger.” I smirked as I turned off the water.

               She was muttering to herself while she quietly got dressed.  “Oh God. I did… With a stranger!” She sound frantic as she whispered. “I have to get out of here before he comes out!”

               I wrapped a towel around my waist, pausing as I listened. “How cute that you think it’ll be that easy to be rid of me now.” I chuckled to myself as I looked towards the bathroom door.

               I opened the bathroom door just as she was exiting the hotel room. _How rude of her. No matter I’ll teach you correct manners towards me._ I looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. “She’s got forty-eight hours to drink blood. It should be fun watching her adjust to the changes her body will be going through.” I said as I casually got dressed. “She can’t get away even if she tried.” I grabbed my leather jacket and exited the room myself.

               Leaning back against side of the elevator, I looked down at the ring on my finger before closing my hand into a fist. _She’ll need something like this after she drinks._ I smirked to myself. “Or I can just keep her indoors for my own entertainment.” I shrugged before pulling on my jacket as the elevator came to a stop. _Eh. I’ll deal with that when it the time comes._ I walked through the lobby noticing the concierge from last night giving me a thumbs up and a wink. _Tsk. Simpleton._

               I flipped open a pair of sunglasses and placed them on my face when I exited the hotel. The ring kept the sun from flaying me alive, but that didn’t mean the intensity of the light wasn’t still annoying. Closing my eyes I listened carefully. Amongst the beating hearts of the humans that passed there was a faint humming sound. I turned in the direction of the humming. “Gotcha.” Ignoring the looks of the women I passed I started to follow after my new toy.

               I slowly followed the noise. With ever step I took the hum steadily grew louder. _I’m coming for you, princess._ I withdrew my phone from my pocket as it started ringing. Looking down at the screen I smiled as I pressed the send button to connect the call.

               “Brother, how good to hear from you so early in the morning.”

               “Where are you?!” He yelled, forcing me to jerk the phone away from me.

               Rolling my eyes I put the phone back to my ear. “Relax brother, don’t get your panties twisted. I’m just having a little fun.”

               “That’s never a good thing coming from you. What did you do?”

               “You’ll see soon enough. Goodbye, brother.”

               “Wait! Don’t you ha—“

               With a chuckle I ended the call and put my phone on silent before shoving it back into my pocket. A smile painted my lips at the thought of Saeyoung pacing back and forth with worry, wondering just what I was up to. I knew I could be sadistic at times and, honestly, I rather enjoyed it. I glanced up and noticed a security camera and started laughing. _It’s a real shame our kind don’t appear on a camera feed. Isn’t it brother?_

               The hushed whispers of a few women brought me back to my senses. Pinching the arm of my sunglasses between my fingers I pulled them down slightly and winked at the women as I walked by. I pushed the sunglasses back to their original placement as the girls sighed and giggled. _Simple things amuse simple minds._

               I focused on the humming again and paused when it was louder than I thought. Just ahead of me was the woman I had spent the night with. She was walking out of a bakery and sat on a nearby bench. She looked up towards the sky and winced before jerking her head downward.

               “She’s already changing?” I smiled and crossed my arms as I leaned back against the building beside me. “Her body is already accepting its changes. Her mind however, might take some convincing.” I held a finger against my lips when she unwrapped the pastry she had in her hand. Taking a bite she looked at it in confusion, no doubt the taste being different than she imagined it to be.

               I continued to watch her as she took another bite of the pastry. Her head jerked and her eyes squinted in pain. She swallowed before opening her mouth and pressing a finger to her canines. My eyes widened slightly with how fast her body seemed to be changing.

               She took out her phone and started dialing a number. Curious, I turned my head so I could hear her conversation better. She was calling in to make a dentist appointment. “How responsible.” I smirked as I closed my eyes and listened to her voice as she made an appointment.

               She smiled and stood up as she told the receptionist on the other end of the line that she’d be right over. Throwing the half-eaten pastry away she took off in a brisk walk. I pushed myself away from the building I was leaning against and put my hands in my pockets as I followed after her.

               She kept her head down, possibly to avoid any sudden brightness hitting her eyes. I looked at her refection in the window of a small shop when she suddenly paused. She held a hand against her mouth and nose as she looked at the people that walked passed her. She pulled out her phone again and called the dentist once more. She told them that she wasn’t going to show up today, that something had come up and she couldn’t make it.

               Disconnecting the call, she held her phone in her hand as she turned towards the window of shop and looked at herself. She opened her mouth and pressed a finger to her canine again before realizing that she was being watched by people inside. Her eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment as she held up her hand to apologize.

               “I think I’ll just go home.” She sighed as she turned around and started to walk towards me. Her pace slowed as she caught sight of me. She looked slightly confused and shook her head before quickly walking past me.

               I smirked as I waited a few seconds before turning and walking after her. _It’s no surprise you don’t remember. You drank a hell of a lot._ “And you’re about to drink again, princess. It’ll be a new feeling of euphoria and I’ll be there to watch it all.” I chuckled to myself while I watched the natural sway of her hips as she walked to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

               I looked on in amusement when she would periodically stop and cover her ears. Probably trying to keep from hearing the sound of blood raging through the bodies of those around her. She really was changing and very quickly at that. She’d have to drink sooner than would be normal if she continued to change as quickly as she was.

               She came to a stop at a building not much further down the road. It looked like a duplex of sorts. There were similar buildings lined up behind it. She walked up to hers and slid the key into the lock. Swinging the door open she paused, looking confused.

               The smile playing at my lips vanished when I realized that she couldn’t enter her residence. I shook my head as if to rid myself of the picture before me. _Her body couldn’t have changed that much already!_

               “Oh goodness! Where have you been? I’m so glad you’re okay, _____!!” I heard the voice of an older woman call out to her.

                _So her name was _____._ I kept my distance as I continued to listen. This older woman was probably a grandmother or something. _____ seemed so alone last night, I never would’ve expected her to be living with family. I crossed my arms and smiled. Logic would dictate that I should feel guilty taking her human life away, but I didn’t.

               “I-I’m sorry grandma, I should’ve called or something.” _____’s voice was strained, her throat sounding dry.

               “Oh deary, don’t just stand there come, come.” Her grandmother waved her hand towards her while leading her granddaughter inside.

               Only when the door closed with a ‘click’ did I walk up to the porch. Her grandmother was asking her question after question and ____ would answer with one word or not at all. She let out a low groan when her grandmother said that she looked hungry.

               It was then I knocked on the door. _She’s hungry but not for food._ The older woman answered the door and looked at me sweetly. _Did she always look this trusting towards strangers? How could she still be living?!_ My lips curled in a smile. “Excuse me. I’m new in town and seem to be lost.”

               “Oh dear, you look terribly pale! Do come in I’ll make you some tea.”

               “Why thank you ma’am.” My smile widened as I effortlessly stepped inside. I ran my tongue across my teeth. _Well that was easy._

               Turning the corner I locked eyes with ____. Her brow furrowed as she looked me up and down. I smirked as her body shivered slightly. Her mind didn’t seem to remember me but her body did. “It’s good to know you have some recognition of me.”

               Her body jerked when she heard my voice. “Wh-What are you talking about?” She said as she looked away from me.

               Lunging forward I curled my hands around the arms of the chair she had been sitting in. She pressed her back against the chair as she looked at me again. Leaning in, my breath fanned against her lips. Her eyes closed as she let out a small sigh. “Fucking you drunk was quiet an experience. I wonder what fucking you sober would be like.”

               Her eyes quickly shot open as her head jerked up, her gaze meeting mine once more. “You’re the man from last night! How did you find me?!”

               I slowly stood up and looked down at her. “That’s not important because you’re coming with me.”

               “I most certainly am not!”

               “You don’t really have much choice in the matter.”

               I moved quickly when her grandmother stepped into the room. The tray that she was carrying fell to the floor, the tea set it held shattering. I held her grandmother still, my mouth open and my fangs bared.

               “Stop!” _____ cried out as she quickly stood up and held her hand out towards me.

               Her grandmother was panting in fear, her old heart beating rapidly. “I could easily kill her, but I won’t if you give me what I want. Or I could kill her and take what I want anyways.”

               “What is it you want?” ____ said, sounding defeated.

               “I want my new toy…” I smirked as realization struck her. “That’s right. It’s you.”

               She rubbed her fingers together as she looked at me. “You promise you won’t hurt her?”

               I smiled at her triumphantly. “I promise.”

               “O-Okay fine!” She yelled as she closed her eyes tightly and balled her hands into fists.

               “Fantastic.” I spun her grandmother around and held her face in my hands. I gazed into her eyes and spoke evenly. “If anyone asks, your granddaughter is dead. Think of the most gruesome death you can. You’re old, use what little imagination you have left.”

               When I released her she sunk to her knees wailing with grief. “_____!” She screamed between sobs.

               I walked over to ____ and grabbed her arm before she could rush to her grandmother. “What did you do?” Her voiced cracked as she held back tears.

               “You are dead. I made sure of it.” I told her as I began to drag her out of the house. “As for what I told your grandmother, letting her think of the manner in which you died is for my amusement. More torture that way.”

               _____ clawed at my hand as she tried to force me to loosen my grip. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt her!” She dug her heels into the ground to slow my pace.

               With an annoyed growl, I threw her over my shoulder and increased my speed. “And physically I didn’t. That’s what you were worried about was it not? I kept my promise. She’s hurting herself and that’s no concern of mine.”

               “I hate you!” She cried out as she hit her fist against my back.

               I laughed loudly at her words. “Some of the best sex I’ve had is hate-filled. You’ll come around eventually. You won’t be able to fight your hunger for things you want anymore, and I’ll be watching the entire time. Welcome to your new life, _____.”


	3. Chapter 3

                “What do you mean my new—“ Her voice cut off as I picked up my speed even more.

                 _____ grabbed fistfuls of my clothes and held onto me tightly as the wind from my speed whipped her hair around her face. It was only when I came to a complete stop that she started to struggle in my grasp.

                “Put me down! Put me down!!” She screamed as she swatted the side of my head. I tightened my arm around her, keeping her draped over my shoulder. She pushed her hands against my back and arched herself upwards to look around. “Where did you bring me?”

                I smiled as I looked up at the bunker my brother and I shared. “I’ve brought you home.” I told her as I pressed a free hand against the metal sidings of the bunker. A secret text panel lowered and with quick precision I typed in a small yet, elaborate code.

                The door to the bunker opened and ______ fought even harder against me as I stepped across the threshold. I heard a small whimper from her as the door closed and her body slacked for a few seconds before she fought me with more vigor than before.

                I put her down on her feet and watched with amusement as she ran away from me. I slowly followed after her. _There was nowhere for her to hide and she won’t be able to get out on her own unless she was a hacker herself._ “But I highly doubt that.”

                “Whoa! Who are you?”                 I turned the corner and saw her holding up a floor lamp defensively, pointing it towards Saeyoung. “Saeran, who the hell is this?” Saeyoung said angrily as he turned towards me.

                “It’s my new toy.” I crossed my arms and shrugged, smiling even wider as she turned the lamp towards me.

                “Take her back!”

                “Yes, what he said! Take me back!” She nodded sternly.

                “I can’t, she doesn’t belong there anymore.” I stepped forward and grabbed the neck of the lamp. She let out a small yelp as I pulled her towards me.

                Her back straightened as she looked up at me. Quickly letting go of the lamp she turned and rushed to hide behind Saeyoung. Saeyoung glanced over his shoulder at _____ and looked her up and down. His eyes narrowed slightly as he focused on the bite marks at her neck. He looked up at her face and his jaw practically dropped.

                He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. “Saeran…please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.”

                “What is it you think I’ve done?”

                “Why would you do this?!” He shouted as he took a step towards me.

                I yawned and stuck a pinky finger in my ear and twisted my wrist back and forth. Pulling my hand away from my ear I flicked away the small bit of earwax I had removed. “I was bored.” I told my brother before he could ask me again.

                “Why? Just why? We already have been supplied someone to bite!”

                I sighed and walked up to Saeyoung, reaching around him to grab _____’s wrist. “Full offence to you brother, I don’t find pleasure in biting a man.” I turned towards my room and gave her wrist a strong tug, forcing her to follow me.

                She dug her heels into the floor and scratched at my hand with her nails. “L-Let me go!!”

                “Not a chance, but I encourage you to try to leave. It would be fun to punish my new toy.” I chuckled as I flung the door to my room open. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was silently pleading Saeyoung to help her. I looked at him as well, raising my eyebrow. I smiled when he swiftly turned around and walked back to his computers.

                With another tug I pulled her into my darkened room. I let go of her wrist at the apex of the tug and she scrambled forward, tripping over her own feet and landing on my bed. I kicked the door closed and leaned against it as I watched her.

                She breathed heavily and held her hands out in front of herself feeling around to figure out her surroundings. I smirked as she felt around blindly, her panic evident. She paused and put her hand to her mouth. _I could continue to play with her but her body is changing too fast._ I pushed myself away from the door and walked over to her. I grabbed her chin, and pressed my lips to hers, swallowing her muffled scream. I pressed her back against the bed and quickly secured her wrists to the bed posts while she was still shocked enough to not retaliate.

                I pulled back and dodged her legs as she tried to kick me. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

                “I’m doing what I want, I thought that was obvious.” I said as I grabbed her ankles and secured them to the bed as well. I ignored her curses as I walked over to the small fridge I kept in my room.

                I opened it and looked over the many blood packs inside. I heard the springs in the mattress creak as she tried to sit up, no doubt trying to see what I was doing. I grabbed two different packs and turned on the small desk light before turning to face her. I held up a pack in both hands and smiled. “O positive or AB negative.”

                “Wh-What is that? Are those…”

                Her eye widened in horror as I held them up in the light for her to see. “Blood packs? Yes they are.” I held both in one hand as I slid the desk chair over to the bed and sat beside her. “And _you_ are going to have some.”

                “I most certainly will not!!” She winced as she tried to free her hands but only dug the restraints into her flesh.

                I sat down in the chair casually and places one of the blood bags on the nightstand before I ripped open the second one. “Yes, actually, you will. See, for some reason your body is changing faster than it should so I give it half a day, _maybe_ , before you just vanish.”

                I held the opened blood bag above her head, tilting it slightly to allow drops of blood to fall onto her face. She turned her head away and closed her eyes tightly, but not before I saw her pupils dilate ever so slightly. “What do you…do you mean by my body is changing.”

                “You’re in transition. Your neither human nor vampire.”

                “Vampire?” She laughed nervously. “I think you’ve seen too many horror movies. Vampires don’t exist.” She kept her eyes tightly closed but her body started to tremble.

                With my free hand I pressed my fingers against the lingering bite marks I had left on her skin. “Not real? Tell me, _____. Did that pastry taste different to you?” Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. “Do your canines throb in pain?”

                “It…It’s not true! It can’t be. Get that away from me!!” She screamed frantically as I brought the blood bag closer to her lips.

                “It’s a shame. I’m sure there’s so much you haven’t experienced. Worst of all, if you don’t drink I’ll lose my toy.” I grabbed her chin with my free hand and forced her to look at me when she tried to look away. “And I hate to lose things that are mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

                She rose her chin trying to free it from my grasp. “I will _not_ drink any of that!! I would be glad to see you lose something! At least I’ll vanish with a smile! You can’t make me drink that!”

                I rose my eyebrow as she began to curse me and my existence. I chuckled as opened the drawer of the nightstand and placed the opened blood bag inside, so it wouldn’t spill. “You’re right. I can’t make you drink it.”

                I leaned over her and grabbed the hem of her shit. With a quick jerk of my hands, her shirt split up the middle. Her eyes widened as she let out a surprised screech. I smiled down at her as I picked up the opened blood bag. I kept my eyes on hers as I tilted it and allowed a pool of blood to gather at her navel.

                I leaned down and put my lips to her skin, which trembled slightly at my touch. With a small slurping sound I sucked away the blood. I locked my eyes with hers and licked my lips. “Like I said… I can make you drink it, but I think it will be more fun to see you beg for it. Though, when I’m done with you you’ll want it, and me, with every fiber of your being.”

                I ignored her protests as she screamed and struggled against her restraints while I spilled more blood into her navel. She froze for a brief moment as I licked around the pooled blood. Pressing my lips to her skin I sucked up the blood, enjoying the taste.

                “Nngh…” She whimpered as she tried to turn her hips away from me. “S-Stop it.”

                “You are in no position to tell me what to do.” I told her as I grabbed one side of her ripped shirt. “If you want me to stop, then drink.” I smirked as I began pulling her shirt, the rip continuing upward.

                “No! I-I won’t!”

                “Works for me either way.” I said as I tugged her shirt one last time. I ran my tongue over my fangs as I looked at her smooth skin. “Your breasts are larger than I remember.”

                She pulled her at the restraints the held her wrist. “Don’t look at me!!” She screamed, tears starting to shine in her eyes. “Please...just stop.”

                I held the blood pack in front of her face and spoke bluntly. “I told you what you have to do.”

                She looked at the blood pack and back to me then closed her eyes tightly and turned her face away. I shrugged and tilted the pack, so droplets of blood sprinkled on her breasts. She groaned, and she squirmed as the blood trickled along her skin.

                I put the blood pack back into the nightstand drawer and turned to face her. Her eyes remained closed and she shook slightly as she waited. She inhaled sharply as I ducked my head and lapped up the droplets of blood with the tip of my tongue.

                She wiggled her hips as ran my fingertips along the line of her pants. Slowly I slid my hand up here abdomen until I got to her bra. Hooking my index finger underneath the strip of fabric that connected the cups of her bra, I began to pull down her bra. She pressed her back against the mattress as one of her nipples peeked from underneath her bra. I paused and looked at her face. “You still refuse?”

                “F-Fuck you!”

                I threw my head back and laughed. Though her voice wavered she still tried to keep her ground. “This is the most fun I’ve had in centuries.” I chuckled as traced my tongue around her nipple. I glanced up and saw her clench her fists. I pulled her bra harder and both her breasts sprang forth.

                I watched her breasts as they bounced slightly. I smiled and kissed the swell of her breasts before opening my mouth wider and sinking my fangs into her skin. She gasped, and her spine arched, causing her breast to press harder against my fangs.

                When her blood hit my tongue I immediately pulled back. My brow furrowed, and I spat out what blood was left in my mouth. Its consistency was like that of a thick pudding and I wiped my lips with the back of my hand in disgust. I grabbed the opened blood pack, brought it to my lips, and chugged majority of it. I rubbed my tongue against my teeth, trying to rid myself of the foul taste of her blood from my mouth. _It tastes like death_. I looked at her and saw here chest rising and falling as she tried to remain calm.

                “You need to drink.” I glared at her when she silently shook her head. _She’s got guts I’ll give her that, but this can’t continue any longer._ “I’m done with this fucking game.” I climbed onto the bed and towered over her as I straddled her hips. “You’re going to fucking drink whether you like it or not!” I kept my eyes locked with hers as I put the blood pack to my lips and sucked out what blood was left.

                I held the blood in my mouth, forcing myself not to swallow its sweetness. I then roughly grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open. She struggled as I put my lips against hers, the blood flowing from my mouth to hers.

                She bucked her hips against me, trying her hardest to throw me off of her. I pulled back and forced her mouth closed with my hand. “Swallow it!” She shook her head as she looked up at me. “I fucking said swallow it!!” I yelled as I pinched one of her nipples with my other hand and twisted it.

                I heard her swallow as she winched in pain. I waited a few seconds before letting her chin go and getting off her. She coughed as tears ran down her cheeks. “You… You’re a monster!” She choked.

                “Welcome to the fucking club.” I growled as I grabbed the second blood pack and tore it open with my teeth. Spitting away the remanence of the pack from my mouth I watched her as I drained it. Her eyes were wide with fear as I tossed the now-empty packs in the trash.

                I smirked, the tip of my fang poking out from under my lip. “I can’t wait to see your inhibitions diminish into nothingness.”

                “I fucking hate you!!” She screamed at my back as I walked to the door.

                “I don’t fucking care.” I looked over my shoulder at her. “You can’t escape now. You’re mine, now and forever. Get fucking used to it!”


End file.
